Snow Angel
by BeautifulInversion
Summary: Sexis story that takes place not very long after Carly "returns from the dead." Alexis is shot and events unfold ... Disclaimer: These characters belong to GH, but I really like to write about 'em.


**Snow Angel**

"Max," Sonny yelled, pounding his fist on the window that separated them. "Can't you drive this thing any faster?!" Corinthos felt the car speed up as he peered out the window. It had only been minutes since Jason had called, but he felt time slipping through his fingers. He had to get to her. He had to ... He kept telling himself she would be fine, but in the back of his mind he was fearful. Sonny could not bear the thought that she had been alone when it happened, that it was possible she was alone now. God he hoped Jason had gotten to her. He had wanted to protect but he had broken her heart and now she was in pain once again. . .because of him.

"Alexis," Jason called running towards the lawyer's black Mercedes convertible. He looked through the windows, not seeing her inside he called out her name again. "Alexis, Can you hear me? It's Jason! Alexis!" And then he saw her. She was lying on the cold hard, ground about ten feet from the car. Her black suit was spotted with soft, white snow. Her head was turned away from him, her body shrunk up inside itself with pain. Jason ran over to her dropping to the wet ground, the light rain was blurring his vision. Alexis' gaze was glassy, her pulse was faint but steady. He turned her head toward him, picking up an icy hand. "Alexis, I'm here to help. Are you okay? Alexis! Can you answer me?

He heard her response, a shivering whisper. "Sssssonnny."

"Sonny's on his way," Jason said trying to reassure her. The strength she possessed within was evident to him even in a situation such as this. He knew she wouldn't tell him how much pain she was really in, she was attempting to keep a straight face. He began to assess any injuries she may have received. He winced as he got sight of the side of her forehead that had been on the ground. There was a gash over her eye and her cheek was swollen and beginning to bruise. Alexis closed her eyes against his glare as he opened the jacket to her suit. The white shirt underneath her jacket was soaked and screaming with red blood. . .a gunshot wound. "Damn." He thought to himself. He applied pressure to the wound and prayed Sonny would get there fast.

Sonny could make out Jason's figure huddled over a crumpled shadow bundled on the ground and as soon as the limo began to slow, he jumped out running over to them. "Is she okay?" Sonny managed to ask his friend, his eyes never left Alexis' face.

"She has a gunshot wound to her lower left side, between the cold and the pressure I've been applying. . .I've managed to get the bleeding to slow, but she's lost a lot of blood. We've got to get her out of here, quick."

Sonny looked down at the blood-soaked shirt and shook his head saying something underneath his breath that Jason couldn't quite make out. Jason watched as Sonny took Alexis' hand in his and bent over his attorney, her eyes shut from the battle with the physical pain, and placed a kiss on her unhurt cheek.

"I'm here baby. You're going to be fine." Sonny watched as she struggled to push her eyelids open. "Son. . .Sonny," she said softly, her voice catching slightly, "Hurts."

"Shhh. . .Alexis," he began, bringing her cold hand up to his warm lips. "I know it does. We're going to get you to GH."

"I'll call an ambulance," Jason jumped in.

"Nooooo." She told them as forcefully as possible. "No Hosp..."

"Jason, is it safe for us to move her?"

"Sonny, you're not. . . ." Jason asked in disbelief.

"Dammit, Jason, will she be okay if we move her?"

"I don't know for sure how much blood she's lost. . . Yes, I'll get Monica."

"No. Call Dr. Randolph tell him we're bringing her to his office." Sonny said, knowing the doctor he had trusted so many times in the past would take the best care of her next to the hospital and the cops wouldn't impede her recovery.

Jason nodded and helped ease Alexis into Sonny's arms. "I'll meet you at the doctor's office." Jason told his friend as Sonny carried Alexis toward the limo, but a soft moan from Alexis was the only thing he was listening to.

"I've got you Lex. Try to relax baby," Sonny told her. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now. You're safe."

"Mr. Corinthos," Dr. Randolph said opening the door and ushering them in. They spoke quickly as the doctor led the way to an examination room. The doctor explained that Jason had called ahead and given him the information on the woman's injuries. He asked Sonny to lay her down on the exam table. Sonny looked down at his friend, his fear would have been evident to her though not to anyone else. He did as he was told."Alexis, her name is Alexis . . . Alexis Davis." He said quietly to Randolph, it was personal to him. The doctor began to assess Alexis' injuries for himself. He felt for her pulse, looked over the cuts on her head, but it wasn't until she heard her name that she began to stir.

"Ms. Davis, can you open your eyes for me?" Randolph asked the woman before him. Sonny was relieved to see those deep and expressive eyes open slowly at the Dr.'s request. She looked from the white-headed man who had spoken to her directly to Sonny and her hazy gaze begged him for assurance.

"No, Sonny," the men heard the strained sound coming from her mouth.

"No, what baby? Do you want me to leave while the doctor exams you?" He asked bending down beside the table so that they were eye-level. She shook her head, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath before opening them again.

"No, hospitals. I said . . . no hospitals." Sonny forced himself not to grin despite the seriousness of the situation. She could be so stubborn at times. He brushed her hair back from her forehead trying to help her feel safe.

"Sweetheart, you're not at the hospital. This is my friend Dr. Randolph. He's going to help you. You need medical attention. You were shot. Jason and I found you on the ground by your car. Do you remember?" She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to stay here with you and when the doctor fixes you up I'm going to take you home." She mouthed her acceptance as her eyes closed once more. Her lips were blue, her complexion so white, and she was shivering.

"Sonny," the doctor said getting his attention, "We need to get her out of these wet clothes. "I'll go get some blankets."

Sonny slipped off Alexis' shoes and started to undo the buttons on the black skirt she was wearing. Alexis had been in a somewhat fetal position when he laid her down, but she didn't protest as he helped her stretch out so he could slip off her skirt. His hands meant safety to her and the warmth of his touch was familiar. It had only a couple of weeks before when he had taken off her clothes in a much different setting. He wished they could have stayed in that moment. The mistakes he had made since that night would be erased and Alexis would not be in such pain. When he had told her he loved her in the limo before they had arrived, he hadn't done it out of the fear of losing her. He felt like he'd had those words on the tip of his tongue for months. He just hoped she would forgive him for the choices he had made since Carly's disappearance.

_Sonny held Alexis close to him, her ice cold body shivering out of control. She took in a sharp breath as he carefully reached for a blanket from one of the compartments in the back of the limo. He had put it in the car for Michael when he would fall asleep while he was out with him. Sonny thought it might give Alexis at least a little warmth. He kissed her wiping a stilled tear, that appeared almost frozen on her red cheeks. He put the blanket over her careful not to move her too much. Alexis eyes were shut, tears escaping her lids._

_"Lex, can you hear me?" She moved slightly and clutched tighter to his hand answering his question. "We're almost there okay. . .I will not let anything happen to you. I love you too much. I love you," Sonny told her softly his eyes watering. She had opened her eyes and looked into his before she gave way to the pain._

Jason had arrived at the doctor's office with Benny in tow. They found Sonny at Alexis' side holding her hand and talking to her softly, even though Alexis seemed to be pretty much out. When Sonny saw the two men in the doorway he kissed Alexis' palm, stared into her face as is she might disappear and then walked over to them.

"Jason," he said quietly, rubbing his jaw, "Can you sit with Alexis for a few minutes? The doctor gave her some pain medicine and she's in a light sleep, but I don't want her to be alone. . .I need to have a word with Benny." Jason walked into the exam room, pulling the door shut behind him. "What'd you know?" Sonny asked his trusted accountant.

"Not much boss."

"What do you mean, not much? I want to know who did this to her. I don't want anyone getting to her ever again Benny. Was it one of the families?. . . .Some piece of trash she put away for life? Who had the motivation to do this?" Benny shook his head back and forth as Sonny spoke.

"Boss, we're searching out every possibility, but I can tell you now there isn't any unrest among the families. No one has anything to gain from hurting her to get to you. . . .Sorel's gone, but we're looking into anyone that might've had an allegiance to him. I just don't think that's going to be the answer." Benny explained. "Maybe she'll remember something when she comes around." Sonny was nodding but he wasn't pleased. He wanted answers not more questions.

"Where's Carly?" He asked.

"She's at the penthouse, worrying over what's keeping you away from her." Benny said his voice a growl. "She's driving Max, nuts."

"I want her out of there. Make something up, but don't be mean. Tell her Bobbie called and Michael needs her or something. I'm going to bring Alexis back to the penthouse and I don't want Carly making things worse."

"Got it. How is she?" Benny asked gesturing toward the door. Sonny frowned, he cleared his throat trying to keep any emotion out of his throat.

"She's. . . .she's being tough like always, but she's in a lot of pain. Dr. Randolph cleaned up the cut on her head and bandaged it, she's got a big bruise on her side and he thinks it is a cracked rib. We're still trying to get her temperature up and that bullet has to come out so the doctor can stitch up the wound but we can't get her to go to the hospital." Sonny pounded his fist against the wall. "Whoever did this to her was vicious. They must've just lost it with rage."

"We'll find. . ." Benny began but was interrupted when the door to the exam room flew open. Jason stuck his head through the doorway,

"Sonny we need you in here, now," he told his friend. Benny said something about getting on what they had been talking about but Sonny heard none of it. He hurried to Alexis' side.

Sonny listened to Dr. Randolph as he explained the urgency of the situation. He told Sonny that the bullet hadn't gone in too deep, but it wasn't exactly a flesh wound. He could perform the procedure there but it would be easier for Alexis if they took her to the hospital so that she could be put to sleep. So Sonny had tried to persuade her. He knew she wasn't thinking clearly and that he wanted to do anything to keep her out of pain, but Sonny also knew that she meant what she said about the hospital. He felt the same way. It made her feel trapped. It made her feel out of control. They were going to take the bullet out right there in the doctor's office.

"Ms. Davis I going to give you some shots to numb the area, but there may still be some pain. Just try to relax." He told her as the cool, wet feel of the alcohol reached her skin. She tensed as she felt the sting of the medicine going in. Sonny tried to distract her.

"Lex, baby, I'm right here. Look at me okay. Squeeze my hand, scream, I don't care if you break my fingers. You do what you need to do." There was fear in her eyes as she adjusted her grip on Sonny's hand. _This never should've happened to her._

"Ms. Davis can you feel this?" Randolph asked after a few minutes.

"N-no." She told him.

"I'm scared," Alexis whispered to Sonny. He was the only one who heard her voice. Sonny kissed her fingers.

"I know," he said running his hand up and down her arm, trying to soothe her. Her eyes were watery but she wasn't ready to let the tears fall.

"Talk to me." She said, closing her eyes and grimacing slightly as she felt the pressure of the doctor treating the wound. He thought for a second.

"Let's imagine that we're back in Puerto Rico. It's only a week until Christmas, but the air is warm, even the breeze holds heat as it blows through your hair. We're sitting by a fire that I've built on the beach. . .Alexis, sweetheart," he said as he saw her eyes drift up to the doctor. "Look at me. Good, stay with me. . .We're sitting on a blanket and you're leaned back against my. . .my chest," his voice stumbled as he felt her squeeze tightly on his hand. "I've got my arms wrapped around you . You're safe. I whisper to you, my warm breath on your ear. You try to guess what I got you for Christmas and I'm. . . ."

"Aaaah, Owwwwe." She let out, sweat beads on her forehead, her lips still trembling slightly from cold. Sonny kissed her forehead, running his free hand over her face. "MMMMmmmmmmm," she moaned, stilling her breath. "Hurts, Sonny. I…"

"I'm so sorry Lex. . . .You're doing great, baby. Just hang on." He said.

"K. . .keep talking," Alexis managed through clenched teeth.

"I'm not giving you any hints," he said, back to the story. "You take a big sip on your hot cocoa, filled with Marshmallows. A little Christmas Spirit brought to the beach. We walk up to the pool, setting aside the mugs of cocoa we slip into the water. It's like bath water. Warm and relaxing. . .soothing" Sonny was interrupted as Dr. Randolph said,

"I got the bullet. I'm stitching up the wound. When I'm done I'll give you some prescriptions and release her into your care."

"Alexis you are so brave," Sonny told her, wiping away the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "So brave. It's almost time to go home, okay. I'm going to take you home so you can rest and get well. You're going to be safe." Sonny saw her smile slightly, her eyes still closed--she couldn't keep them open.

"Ssssssssonny?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Wwwas . . .was, your man? was he shot? is he okay?"

Johnny's face was lit with concern as he saw Sonny and Jason step off the, elevator. His boss was cradling Ms. Davis in his arms. She was covered in what looked to be hospital blankets. Only a small part of her face was peeking out from the cover, her head was nestled in the crook of Sonny's neck . Johnny saw him place a soft kiss on Alexis' cheek, before looking up to see one of his most trusted guards standing there. Sonny started toward the door, his only concern Alexis, but Johnny stopped him.

"Mr. Corinthos," he said, "I need to tell you something before you go into the penthouse."

"Johnny, it can wait. . ." Sonny began.

"Carly's waiting for you inside." The look on Sonny's face said it all. Not wanting to upset Alexis and not wanting to wake her by raising his voice he just exhaled loudly and continued toward the door. He opened the door and was greeted by an angry and pacing Carly Corinthos. "Damn." He muttered to himself as she started toward him.

"Where the hell have you been, Sonny? And why is she here?" He put a finger to his mouth attempting to get her to lower her voice, but it infuriated her. "IS this how it's going to be? You whisper a few words of affection to me and then run off to be with that husband, stealing wench? WHY IS SHE IN OUR HOME?" Carly shrieked. Sonny felt Alexis stirring.

"Carly. . .no," she moaned, looking up at Sonny. She began to fight against him to try to get down, but he knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own. Jason had to help balance the woman back in his friend's arms as she fought to get down. "Take me home…please take me home, now."

"Everything's going to be okay, Alexis. No one's going to bother you." Sonny shot Carly a look and started up the stairs to the guest room. "I won't let that happen.""Get her out of here. Sonny I almost died because of that woman." She called after them.

"That's enough, Carly. Be quiet. . . "Jason said forcefully. He watched Sonny climb the stairs that led to the bedrooms. He caught Carly's arm as she started in that direction. "Carly, Alexis was shot tonight," He told her, hoping that there may be an ounce of human compassion she could shed toward a woman that she didn't particularly care for. Carly stopped and turned toward her friend. He thought he saw a slight wave of concern, but quickly it was pushed away. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And he brings her here of all places. . .shouldn't she be at the hospital. I mean her family does practically own General Hospital, doesn't it?" Jason shook his head and began to speak when Sonny interrupted him.

"Jason, will you sit with Alexis a minute while I take care of this?" Sonny wouldn't even meet Carly's eyes. Carly gave Jason an angry glare as without a word he went to Alexis' side.

"I will not be talked about like I don't matter, like a piece of trash that has to be thrown out. . ." Carly started in on Sonny.

"**Shut the hell up**, " Sonny said in a tone that made her jump a little. He wasn't raising his voice, but the sound there was eerie. His dark eyes finally met hers and he looked as if he could rip her to shreds. "Forget who she is, forget the issues you've concocted with her, Alexis is a person and she almost died tonight. God, Carly are you even human, or is your heart made of some sort of callous stone? I let you stay here because I felt guilty, because even though we aren't married anymore I didn't want to hurt you. I did nothing wrong," Carly started to speak but Sonny cocked his head in the way that he did and she shut her mouth quickly. "I love and care for Alexis. She felt so guilty, so upset when she thought you were gone. And she fights for her life and all you care about is whose roof she's laying under. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're head was hurting and I let you stay in _MY_ house while the woman I loved was across the hall beating herself up for caring about me. Believe you me, those sheets you slept on will be burned before that pure, thoughtful human being ever lays on them again. You waltz back into this place, before even seeing your son. Dammit Carly, Michael thought you were never coming back and you stayed here. How can you possess me so quickly, claim that this is _our_ home? I stayed up all night last night staring out the window, worrying about Alexis. Wanting to hold her and tell her she held no fault. While you slept alone in my room, assuming you had won!!!!!!! I almost sacrificed everything for you out of guilt, pity! **I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE!!!!!!**

"But Sonny I. . . ."

"I mean it Carly, LEAVE, or I will have Johnny and Max take you out of here!"

Alexis moved restlessly in the bed Sonny had laid her on in his guest bedroom. Jason pulled the covers closely around her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down so she would stay still.

"Sonny?" She asked still out of it from the pain killers the doctor had given her. "Sonny?"

"It's Jason, Alexis. Do you want me to get Sonny?" he asked her in a comforting tone.

"I'm right here," Sonny said as he walked through the door, he had taken off the wet suit that he had been wearing and had pulled on some sweats and a navy blue sweatshirt over a white T-shirt, his hair was tousled and curly from the rain. Jason didn't even know the mobster owned clothes like that. Sonny nodded in Jason's direction, letting him know the situation had been taken care of. Jason stood patting Sonny on the back and pushing slightly toward Alexis as he, himself, moved back toward the doorway. Sonny sat carefully on the edge of the bed, and helped Alexis as she struggled to turn over onto her back. She wanted to see him.

"Hey, take it easy," he told her. "There you go," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Smoothing it away from her face. She grimaced slightly and he knew that she was still in a lot of pain.

"Where'd you go?" She asked between stops, taking in short breaths. "You…were…yelling." She saw his eyes begin to water and Jason back respectfully out of the room. She tried to lift her hand to his face as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He caught her hand and moved it up to his face.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. And immediately she knew. He wasn't just talking about the shooting or Carly's outbursts. He was sorry for leaving her to feel guilty over the accident, he was sorry for pushing her away, and he was sorry for giving Carly what she wanted at Alexis' expense. She smiled slightly and before she gave back into the haze of sleep that was enveloping her, she whispered,

"I understand."

"So you and Benny have no idea who did this to her?" Johnny asked Jason who had just filled him in on what had happened to Alexis. Jason shook her head. "She didn't see or remember anything?"

"She's in pain and she's really out of it right now," Jason answered. "Sonny and I want to wait a little while before. . . .actually Sonny is pretty much concentrated on being with Alexis right now." Johnny nodded.

"The boss cares a lot about Ms. Davis."

"Johnny I don't want anyone disturbing them. The doctor wanted us to keep a close eye on Alexis she was really close to hypothermia when we found her and there's still the risk of the wound getting infected." Johnny looked concerned. "I wish she'd let us get a nurse from GH or Monica over here, but Sonny wants her to be comfortable and she wanted nothing to do with the hospital."

"And Carly?" Johnny wasn't so sure she would stay away, knowing the plans she sometimes came up with when it came to Sonny. Who knew what to expect with that one.

"I don't think she'll be back. Sonny pretty much let her have it. Carly's my friend but I don't really blame him Johnny." Jason rubbed his jaw, as he reached for the door. "If she should come back, DO NOT let her in the penthouse."

"Do you think she had anything to do with it?" Johnny asked as Jason turned to go. Jason gave Johnny a knowing look.

"I'm about to find out."

Sonny sat in the chair beside the bed in the guest bedroom in his penthouse. Only a single lamp was lit and Sonny watched Alexis as she slept, making sure she was breathing, wishing he could carry any pain she might be feeling. He shut his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the chair. He was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness when he heard her voice.

"I'm sorry . . . It's, it's my fault. . .I'm so sorry, Sonny. . .You're hurting. . .it's my fault . . .it's my fault she's not with you…my fault…she died"

Sonny opened his eyes and saw her whispering in her sleep. He wondered how many nights she had been apologizing in her dreams for something she'd had no control over. He didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to reassure her in some way. Before he could do anything, she started pitching back and forth violently. Her whispers turned to yelling- out and her nightmare seemed to shift gears.

Help . . .Sonny. . .Please come . . .hurts. . . I won't make it. . .It's so cold . . .pain. . .bad . . .help…so scared.

"Alexis," He called out, he was afraid to try to stop her thrashing. He didn't want to risk hurting her, but he was afraid she would tear her stitches. "Alexis," he said more sternly. "Alexis, wake up!"

She rolled onto her wounded side and the sting seemed to rouse her, that or she had finally heard his voice. She squeezed her eyes , not verbally acknowledging the pain, now in her conscious state. She opened her eyes, those deep brown eyes that always seemed to be searching. Considering everything they had been through since the night they'd spent together, the guilt she had felt, the way she'd felt shunned. She had opened up to him, they'd shared something special, and he couldn't imagine how she felt when he'd been angry, when he had reached out to his ex-wife. He knew even without that hurt, that conflict between them, even in her best state she hated to be vulnerable. So his heart melted for her when she said quietly,

"Hold me."

"Lex, I don't want to hurt you by bouncing the bed or . . ."

"I don't care," she told him barely above a whisper. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into the other side of the bed. He helped her carefully into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Sleep now, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." She sighed. Fighting the medication,

"Tell me more about Puerto Rico. We were swimming?"

" Bobbie," Jason said, in frustration. "I need to talk with Carly, I know she's here."

"Carly's resting Jason. She's been through a lot and now she's fighting with Sonny, maybe . . ."

"If you don't let me in," he said softly, "I'm just going to find another way to get to her."

"Is that a threat, Jason," Bobbie asked, but they were interrupted before he was able to respond.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael said, running in front of his grandmother and latching on to the man that had cared for him for the first part of his life.

"Hey Buddy," Jason replied.

"What are you doing here?" The red-headed boy asked, "Are you here to see mommy? Mommy's home!"

"Yes, yes I am." Said Carly, finally stepping up from the background, where she'd been listening. "I'm right here. Let's talk," she said looking pointedly at Morgan.

"No," Carly said, turning to face Jason when the two had reached the kitchen in the brownstone.

"No, what Carly?" He said quietly but with anger brimming in his voice. "No, You didn't shoot Alexis or No, you had nothing at all to do with it? Because she didn't drive you off that cliff Carly, you did that all by yourself--you and your out of control emotions." She rubbed her head where there was still a dull ache.

"She slept with my husband. She is a slut, Jason, and. . .and she makes everybody think she's this role model for appropriate behavior, Ms. Perfect."

"CARLY, answer me dammit," he yelled, "Did you do this?"

"Since when did you start liking Alexis Davis so much? You're my friend aren't you."

He shook his head. "Yes, I'm your friend, Carly," he said, his patience wearing thin. "But I'm already suspicious about your accident and now this. . .Sonny loves her Carly, and, hear me when I say this, he isn't your husband anymore."

A couple of tears fell down her cheek and she wiped them away quickly. "Jason, I don't know anything about this attack on Sonny's attorney. I might be upset at the way things turned out with Sonny, but I don 't want her dead." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll call you later," Jason said to Carly.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he started toward the door. "To find out who did want her dead."

"Be careful." She told him.

"I will and Carly," he said turning back toward her. "You better be telling me the truth." She stuck her tongue out and smiled, trying to reassure him as he left her alone.

"It's raining," Alexis thought to herself as she woke up with her head on Sonny's chest. She wasn't quite sure if he was awake. Sonny heard the thunder clap loudly, and jumped slightly. She smiled.

"You awake?" He asked as if he just knew.

"Yeah," she said barely above a whisper. "Did the storm wake you?" She asked him, the strain evident in her voice.

"I wanted to be up in case you needed anything." He told her, playing in her hair, careful of the bandage on her forehead.

"Thank you," Alexis told Sonny.

"For what honey?"

"I've never had anyone to watch over me." She said.

"Now, that's not true. You're all the time complaining about Johnny, Francis, Adam, Max. . ." She hit him playfully on the stomach.

"For once I feel comfortable and safe enough around someone to let them help me."

"What about Ned?" He asked seriously this time.

"I think you're forgetting the paper bags." Sonny smiled.

"Then thank you," he said slowly, "For letting me help you."

"Sonny?" She asked.

"What baby?"

"Would you open the curtains?" She rolled onto her back as he got up. "I like, I like to watch it rain."

"Me too." He told her.

"Just not on the ground, in the snow, wearing heels and a skirt . . ."

"Hey, Lex, don't joke about this, okay?"

"Sonny," she started, imagining how guilty he must be making himself feel, but she was interrupted by a sneeze. The look on her face that followed spoke volumes. Sonny waited for her to let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Owe," she said, playfully lifting an eyebrow and biting down on her lower lip. He sat down gently, putting a hand to her head.

"My God, Sonny. I just sneezed."

"You're warm." He said, ignoring her making light of the situation.

"Isn't that good news? I was blue earlier."

"The doctor said to watch you. . .that, that since you were in the beginnings of hypothermia when we found you and that it was raining you could get sick on top of everything." He explained.

"I'm sure it was just a sneeze."

"Are you in pain?" He said, handing her a pill and heading toward the bathroom with an empty glass in his hand..

"Some, what is this?" She asked.

"The pain medicine the doctor left. You were supposed to take it two hours ago, but I didn't want to wake you. You were finally sleeping peacefully." She looked down at her hands. She fiddled with the medication before sitting it down on the table and pulling her legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't need it." She said standing up.

"What the hell are ya' doin?" He asked walking toward her. "Sit down."

"I'm fine," she told him, putting her weight down on her foot. It didn't hold her. Sonny reached her just before she hit the floor.

"Lex," He felt her nails dig into his arm, but he knew she was too stubborn to make any noise revealing pain. He settled her in his lap and took her face in his hands. "You have a serious injury. You could rip your stitches. The wound could get infected. You were shot less than twenty-four hours ago. Please don't fight your body, baby." She nodded slowly. He picked her up and lay her in the bed. Without saying anything she reached out and swallowed the pill. He made no notice. Sonny knew she played tough as steel most of the time, but he had been shot before and even he'd had a hard time dealing with the pain.

"Can I check your stitches?" She nodded.

"Who's clothes are these?" She asked finally realizing what she was wearing. He laughed. "I've never seen these," she told him, referring to the brown _Corinthos-Morgan Coffee Imports_ T-shirt she was wearing.

"Jason, had one in the car. The dock workers wear them."

"It goes good with the blue scrub pants."

"It's a nice look for you." She smiled as he looked up.

"What's the verdict doctor?" Alexis asked.

"You're bleeding a little." He wasn't happy.

"I'll behave," she told him, his phone ringing.

"Dr. Randolph," he acknowledged, "She's awake. . .yeah she just took another one. . .what do you mean don't give her anymore. . .okay, can you tell me now? Phillip, tell me now. All right. Bye."

Alexis looked worried. She was growing drowsy, her body was tingling and her thoughts fuzzy; she didn't like being out of control in any situation.

"What is it? Sonny?" She reached for his free hand.

"He didn't say. He's on his way here." Sonny kissed her knuckles, sitting beside her.

"Why?"

"Lex, calm down, we'll find out together."

Sonny softly closed the door to the guestroom in his penthouse. He had finally gotten Alexis to lye back and relax, and the medicine along with the fact that she was just so weak had finally forced her to give in to much needed sleep. "Johnny," he called out when he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, boss." He replied, as he opened the door.

"Dr. Randolph . . ."

"He just pulled into the parking deck, Max radioed up. How's Ms. Davis?"

"I'm not sure Johnny. I know she's hurting, but she's trying act like she's fine." Sonny told his friend. Johnny nodded his head. The two men looked up as the white-haired doctor walked into the room. Johnny silently resumed his post and Sonny sank exhaustedly into a chair.

"How is she," Randolph asked sitting across from the younger man.

"You tell me Doc. Why the urgency? Is Alexis all right?" He asked running his hand through his unruly curls.

"I would really like to discuss it with her first. Will you take me to her?"

"She's sleeping. She tried to fight off the medication, but she was too tired." He replied.

"She needs her rest," he said underneath his breath.

"Phillip," he said with a hint of desperation in his voice. He was worried about his best friend and newly found lover, and he was emotionally spent. "She trusts me . . . you can tell me."

"She's pregnant Michael. I'm not quite sure how that little one survived, but it did. A bullet hit the woman in abdomen and the baby held on. Must be a fighter. Like its father?" Randolph asked already knowing the answer. He had known Corinthos for many years and had never seen him this way.

Sonny looked up from the space on the floor he was staring at with tears in his eyes that he quickly wiped away. He shook his head,

"Like its mother."

"Oh, no Mrs. Corinthos, I can't let you get on the elevator," Max said as Carly approached.

"Okay, first of all, don't call me that, next. . .I'm not here to see Sonny . . ."

"I know, you want to see Jason." Max interrupted. "Well, he's not here. He's out looking for that bastard that shot Ms. Davis." Carly made a growling noise in her throat, attempting to push past him. He grabbed her arms and set her back where she was.

"I have my orders, **Carly**."

"I want to see Adam," she told him. "What could you have against that?"

"What is it "Favorite Ex-Bodyguard" day? Come to take him out for tea?"

"No, Michael has been wanting him to visit. They got close. . .played baseball and soccer. . ."

"Well, while you were away the boss fired Adam. He said if he would've been doing his job you wouldn't have walked in on him and Ms. Davis and run your car off a cliff." Max explained.

"Do you know how I can get in touch with him?" She asked.

"Don't you get it. You got him fired. I'm almost positive he wouldn't want to talk with you. Though if I happen to run into him. I'll tell him about Michael." He said.

"Fine," she huffed jabbing his arm. "Extend my apologies."

"I'll be sure to do that," he murmured as her car screeched out of the parking lot.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked Randolph.

He shook his head yes. "Remember, I took blood from her before I sent her home with you. I was running some tests just to make sure everything I could see from the surface was all right. Since, the two of you insisted on not going to the hospital. She's definitely pregnant Sonny . . ."

"But. . ." Corinthos added.

"But I don't know what kind of shape the baby's in. Alexis body is under a lot of strain. You need to get her to go to the hospital."

"I would rather not move her. She's in a lot of pain, no matter how she let's on. God, a baby. I just can't believe. . .Could the pain medicine have hurt the baby?" The word felt strange to say aloud. He and Alexis had conceived a baby, the one woman he loved, trusted, and admired. He was amazed by what she had given him in their friendship and now a child.

The two were interrupted by the phone ringing loudly on the desk. He walked over to answer it while absently listening to the doctor spout possible consequences of not getting Lex checked out in a hospital.

"Sonny Corinthos," he said into the receiver, but all he could hear was Alexis screaming his name.

"Sonny. . .my stomach. . .Aaaaaaahhh. . . .something's wrong . . .Aaaaahhhh. . .Son." He dropped the phone letting it dangle from the cord and ran as fast as he could, Dr. Randolph fast behind him.

"I'm coming, Lex," he thought to himself, "Hang on baby."

"Yes, he believed me. They think that I don't even know Sonny fired you, Adam." Carly said into her cell phone. "They're all wrapped up in Alexis. Sonny has Jason and Benny investigating, but Jason's already been here."

"I can't believe Jason found her, someone must have tipped him off." Adam told her. "Sonny didn't have any men on her so . . ." Adam was scared of Corinthos, but in many ways he was just as intimidated by his ex-wife. He'd went along with the plan, but in the end . . .

"Do you think she saw you? Will she remember anything?" Carly inquired.

"No, I came from behind and she thinks Raul was one of Sonny's men tailing her." He replied. She seemed relieved.

"I'm going to take Michael to the park. I'll check in with you later." She told him. "You'll be fine. Jason won't suspect you and now they won't connect us either."

"Is Alexis okay?" He asked.

"She's alive. That's all that matters."

"I know, be careful Mrs. Corinthos. Tell Michael I say hello."

Sonny burst through the door to the bedroom, his heart racing. His eyes were greeted by the sight of Alexis curled into a ball on the middle of the bed. She was holding her stomach, her free hand fisted around a wad of blanket, his cell phone had fallen and was laying next to her ear.

"Lex, baby what happened?" Sonny asked, crawling over to her on the bed. "Talk to me."

"Sonny . . .oh god . . . .mmmmmm . . . .my stomach is cramping so bad, "She stopped talking to take a breath, "What's wrong with me?" She was sweating and he pushed the damp strands of her hair out of her face.

"Owwwwwww. . . mmmmmmmmmm. . .help me," She said reaching out for him. He kissed her lips gently, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's okay, Alexis. You're going to be fine. The doctor's here. He'll know how to help you. He told her, trying not to listen to the whisper in his mind. "Doc," he said, knowing Randolph was behind him.

"Ms. Davis, show me where the pain is," he told her as Sonny vacated the spot he had taken up on the bed, letting the doctor sit down next to Alexis. She kept her eyes on Sonny, who was observing from the corner across from them, but she moved her hand to the lower part of her abdomen on the opposite side of the telling bandage.

"Sharp pains and cramping," he asked lifting his stethoscope to his ears and gently moving her hand over so that he could listen to her belly.

"Yes. Is it because I'm allergic to the pain killers or the other medicine. You said to stop the doses right?" She said between breaths.

"Alexis I'm going to help you straighten out. I need to exam you."

"Ouch . . . Oh god! . . . Mmmmmmm." She looked back to her safety and that was Sonny, "Why isn't he answering me?"

"Let him check you out, love. It's all right." He tried to sound hopeful but he wasn't naive. She could be losing their baby right before his eyes. Alexis let out a scream that made him cringe as the doctor put pressure on her stomach. Sonny hurried to her side, rubbing her legs through the quilt he'd added last night to keep her from shivering.

"Sonny," Randolph said, motioning for him to follow as he went to put his stethoscope back in his bag.

"Is it the baby?" He asked so that Alexis couldn't hear.

The doctor nodded. "We have to get her to a hospital. She's miscarrying Michael. Do you want to tell her what is happening or shall I?"

"I will," Sonny told him.

"Make it quick," but he didn't have to remind Sonny what was at stake. He'd been through this before.

"Call an ambulance," he told the doctor, "She won't go to General Hospital. St. Bernadette's . . .," Randolph nodded.

Sonny sat down with Alexis, who had resumed her fetal position. She was mid-cramp, eyes closed, breath stilled. He offered his hand for her to squeeze.

"Alexis," the doctor told me what he was so concerned about," he said.

She opened her eyes, "Going to fill me in," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, baby." He helped her sit up. "You probably don't remember because you were so sedated after we got the bullet out, but the doc took some blood so that he could run a few tests, to be sure you weren't in any more danger than we thought."

"Something was wrong with my bloodwork then," she said, locked into business mode.

"Not exactly," he began.

"Then what. . ."

"Lex, sweetheart, you're pregnant." He said, with such emotion in his voice.

"How? I mean I know how, but--the bullet, the cold . . .the baby survived?" The time it took for the next cramp to pass gave her a moment to think and that was when it hit her. Alexis' hand went up to cover her mouth,

"I'm losing our baby?"

"We don't know yet, honey, but we have to get you to the hospital, fast."

"Wait, I need to think. . .to process . . .I'm preg . . ."

"Lex, there isn't time. I can't lose you and I do not want to lose our child." He said, breaking her back into reality.

The doctor came through the door. "Michael, the ambulance is here."

"No, Sonny. Not GH--Monica, Stefan, Alan. . ."

He put a finger to her mouth. "We're taking you to St. Bernadette's."

The medics interrupted them. "Sir, we can take things from here." Alexis eyes went wide with fear. Not only had she just found out she was carrying her best friend's baby, but that now she might be losing it. Sonny interceded.

"Lex, put your arms around my neck. Good, there you go. Hold me tight," he told her as he lifted her into his strong arms. "I've got her." He threw at the medic. The man slipped an oxygen mask on Alexis' face and walked next to them. Her dark gaze met the onyx of his own. She trusted him completely, resting her head on his shoulder, she listened to him whispering to her. She found that her heart was beating too fast to hear them clearly. The two medics helped get Alexis strapped in the ambulance and relented to letting Sonny stay in the back with her. He looked down at her, feeling so bad, wishing he could take the pain from her. He would make sure someone paid for putting them through this. Sonny saw her breathing quickin'. Her eyes barely holding back tears. She pulled down the mask to speak.

"Sonny," you could hear the trembling edge in her voice.

"Yeah, Lex?" He asked, holding her palm to his face.

"I'm bleeding."

When Jason came out of the elevator he saw Johnny and Max standing right inside of Sonny's penthouse. Max was the first to speak as Jason approached,

"Have you heard anything?"

"About what?" He responded. I got a page from Sonny, but he isn't answering his cell or his home phone. Where is he?"

"Ms. Davis had some complications. The doctor came and they had to take her to St. Bernadette's by ambulance." Johnny told him. Jason felt frustration build in his chest. He should have persuaded Sonny to take her to the hospital when they found her.

"Do you know what happened?"

"We didn't get any details. Everything happened so fast. The boss looked scared, if that's possible. He told us for no one to come to the hospital unless he called for them." Jason nodded his head. Before he could ask any more questions his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket his said,

"Morgan. Kristina," he acknowledged sounding slightly exasperated. He would have to make up something good to defer the red-head. "How did you get this number?"

"When I couldn't get my sister on either phone and, and so Ned called Emily and she gave me this number."

"Why would you call me anyway? Alexis and Sonny aren't exactly on good terms right now."

"No, but he has had you keeping an eye on her . . .right?"  
"Sonny, hasn't had anyone on your sister. She promised to have them put away for stalking."

"Oh, well. . . .does that mean you don't know where she is?"

"Well, it really isn't either of our business, but since I know you'll stick your nose in anyways. Carly and Sonny are over. He took Alexis to his cabin. . .they're going to try to talk things out."

She wanted to stick her tongue out at the phone, but she pushed down the childish impulse, especially since Ned was with her.

"My nose is ocassionally in her business because I care." She told him.

"Right. Just like Carly. . ."

"Carly!" She said irritated. "Don't even compare me to that witch!"

He smiled and Max and Johnny chuckled, hearing her through the phone.

"Kristina," he said firmly, "Could I help you in some way?"

"Yes," she said, "If you hear from them, could you tell her that Ned and I have decided to stay here an extra week to scout talent for L&B.

"Sure," he answered.

"Thanks, bye." She said ending the conversation. He flipped his phone shut.

"Good, at least Alexis will have a little time to recover in peace."

"Why can't I be with her?" Sonny growled, as he shrugged off his coat, angrily, and began pacing in the waiting room of St. Bernadette's hospital.

"Michael let them get her stabalized and settled, then they'll come out here and get you," Randolph told him.

"I don't want her going through this alone, Phillip. She's too weak. What if I lose her?"

He pulled a crucifix from his pocket, unnoticed and wrapped it around his hand.

"Mr. Corinthos," asked a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, wrapped in a low bun. "You're here on behalf of Ms. Davis?"

"Yes, how is she? Is the baby okay? Can . . .can I see her?" He asked all in one breath.

"Let's sit down Mr. Corinthos. Maybe I can answer some of your questions. . ."

"I'll stand," Sonny replied.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to sit. It's been one hell of a day." She smiled, trying to ease his mind with a little humor.

"She has a gunshot wound to the left side of her abdomen. Thankfully the bullet didn't go in deep enough to tear any muscle or damage any crucial organs. It amazes me that the two of you were able to help her as much as you did. She had to have been in a great deal of pain." She said with a hint of a scold in her voice. "We redid her stitches and bound her ribs. She has one broken and one bruised. The head wound is superficial."

Sonny's eyes were watery as he looked back up at the doctor, shaking his head.

"And the baby?" He asked.

"The babies? She was carrying twins, we found. We were only able to save one. You were right to bring her here. I can't believe she didn't lose them both. Her body is trying to concentrate on healing her wounds, and at the same time provide for the fetus."

"Does she know?" He inquired.

"Yes, I just got through telling her. We aren't able to give her anything strong for the pain, because of the baby," she began. The singular term stabbed him in the heart, they had lost a child. "We've given her something localized and we're giving her antibiotics and fluids through an IV."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"She's asked to be alone."

"Alone! Doctor?"

"Dr. Samuel." She told him. "Elise Samuel."

"Dr. Samuel, did she say why? Was she upset, is . . . she scared?" He asked.

"I think she just needs some time to process what is happening to her. I'd like her to rest. Sleep would do her a lot of good. I left the fetal monitor hooked up to her, and offered to let her hear the baby's heartbeat. She said she wanted to wait, so I showed her which button to push when she was ready. She was just eerily, silent."

"I need to be with her," he told her.

"Give her 20 minutes or so and I'll ask if it's okay with her." She replied. He nodded.

"Is the other baby in danger?"

"It's touch and go. All we can do right now is wait and pray."

"Thank you doctor." He said as she walked away.

"I'll have someone update you soon." Sonny looked to Dr. Randolph.

"She's in good hands. You did the right thing bringing her here. I could only do so much, and when I found out about the baby. . .She'll be alright, Michael." He tried to reassure his friend. He patted Sonny on the back. "I'll be back. I'm going to spend some time in the Chapel."

"Thank you for your help, Phillip." As the doctor walked away, Sonny pulled out his cell.

"Jason, hey . . ."

Alexis was in a state of confusion. Her mind battling a million thoughts, some positive, some negative, some coming from her, some from the ghosts of the past. Her heart was aching. For several reasons really, and her body was trying to pull her away from sifting to find the answers. She lye on her side, the one that wasn't radiating pain and stared at the monitor as she listened to what was going on inside her. She watched the line that detailed her vitals, but mostly she stared at the other. The one that reminded her of what was growing inside of her. She held a hand lightly on her stomach, as if even the slight touch would jepordize the child somehow. She had slept with her best friend when her intellect told her it was too soon, now she was pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't love Sonny. It just seemed that life was out of control for her. She heard him walk in, but she didn't turn over. He was looking at her and she could feel his sad eyes. He slowly made his was across the room, silently he sat in the chair beside the bed. Sonny couldn't see Alexis face, but he knew she was hurting and that she was going over the past few weeks analytically in her head. The nurse hadn't returned, hadn't told him that Lex had voiced an okay, but he wouldn't let her go through this alone. He sighted deeply and looked down at the floor, listening to her breathe, hearing the machines. He would wait for her.

Had he not been listening so intently he might've missed it.

"I'm sorry I killed our baby."

For an instant his breath stilled. "Alexis, this is not your fault. That bastard that shot you killed our baby."

"No," she said, still facing away from him, "I . . .I wouldn't let you take me to the hospital. . .I kept getting up. . .I-I fell, I'm still falling."

Sonny got up from the chair he had been sitting in and gently climbed into the bed beside her, he lay down next to her, kissing her softly where the crook of her neck met her shoulder.

"You didn't do this," he told her. "And I care about you too much to let you torture yourself."

"Sonny, I cannot be a mother. I was raised in a volatile family environment with Helena as the only thing close to a maternal role model, a father who couldn't even look at me."

"You will make a great mother. I know we have so much to talk about and I promise you," he told her, running his fingers through her hair that had dried into soft waves. She was so beautiful. "We will sit down when you're better and analyze things for hours if you want-But right now I need you to do something for me.

"What?" She asked him her voice barely audible.

"Sleep. Close those gorgeous eyes and rest." He told her reaching down and holding her hand in his.

"Everything hurts too much." She said through gritted teeth.

"Did they give you something?" She nodded slowly.

"Some-something to numb the area where the bullet was and some kind of pill for pain that is mild so that the-the baby-wow . . . the baby will be safe."

"Do you want me to see if I can get you something else?" She shook her head no.

"Lex," he started and then he remembered how stubborn she had been about the meds back at the penthouse. "Alexis," he said sternly, but with concern. "Where's the pill?"

"Sonny," she said, resting a beat and then speaking again, "I suppose it's floating around in my stomach somewhere digesting."

"Lex . . ." He began again. "You didn't take it, did you?"

"Sonny."

"Alexis," he said, tilting his head in the way he always did.

"No, I did not." She told him.

"Lex, why would you choose to stay in this kind of pain?" He asked the woman he loved so much.

"I don't want to hurt. . . the baby."

"Aww, sweetheart. They wouldn't give it to you if it would hurt the baby. Dr. Randolph didn't know you were pregnant and you're body had taken too much." She wiped at her eyes.

"Wha-what if my body can't carry this baby either?" She asked.

"Nun-uh, I will not get into that mindset with you. This child is going to be fine. Alright? Do you trust me?"

"You know that I do."

"Good. Now where's the pill honey?" Alexis reached down beside her and handed Sonny the pill. "Open up," he said to her and she looked at him hesitantly but did as he told. Sonny placed the medicine on her tongue. He picked up the water by the bedside and slipped the straw between her lips. "Now swallow." Alexis smiled slightly.

"I won't be able to sleep." She told him.

"I think I might know something that will help. Close your eyes." She did. He reached over her carefully and hit the button that would play the heartbeat of their child. The sound filled the room.

"It's beautiful." She said her eyes full. They wouldn't voice the thought they were trying not to acknowledge. That there should have been two heartbeats, not just one. His eyes were full of tears as well and he leaned over and kissed her lips. He had never been more grateful for a sound in his life. He left it on, maybe it would ease their minds help her rest.

"Sleep now." He whispered, laying his head on the pillow next to her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here"

Carly answered an impatient knock on the door that Sonny had paid for in the divorce, somewhere for she and Michael to live-without him.

"What took you so long to get here?" She asked the nervous looking man standing on her doorstep.

"I was weighing the danger in showing up at your house. What if someone sees me here?" Carly looked annoyed.

"Just get in." She ordered, pulling at on his arm. "It's only Michael and me. I sent Leticia home."

"I'm sure she was jumping up and down with excitement. I bet that almost never happens."

"Oh, so now that you're going to act like you can think cleverly." She said flopping onto the couch. "Wish you could've of used some of that brainpower a few nights ago."

He came closer to her, angry about the power she was trying to hold over him.

"You were the one who paid me for this revenge move that you wanted to put into action." He growled at her.

"Okay. What? You were supposed to give her a few scrapes and bruises. Not kill her."

"She's alive."

"You shot her, Adam."

"And I can see how torn up you are over it. That woman tore up your family and cost me my job."

"If you would've done what I said. . ." He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her to him.

"NO. You are going to do what I say, because now I have put myself on the line."

"Let go of my arm," she said squirming from him.

"No, listen to me. You will keep your mouth shut and you will go along with my plans." He instructed.

"Who do you think you are? My husband would see you dead for treating me like this."

Adam laughed loudly. "Mrs. Corinthos," he said sarcastically, "If your ex-husband finds out you had anything to do with this. He would probably hand you over to me gladly."

"You're just a low-level-thug wanna be." She shouted at him.

"Name-calling. Carly, are you in third grade? I could snap you like a twig and I will if you don't help me find someone to take the blame for this."

"I hate you." She said under her breath.

He smiled a nasty smile. "That's not what you said when you gave me my alibi. You're a good lay, to be such a witch."

"It was the excitement and emotion of the night."

"Right. Aiding me in possibly murdering your ex-husband's new girl. . .turns you on?"

"Shut up, Adam. Tell me your plan. I'll do my best to help." Carly gave in.

"I think we should blame the step-mother."

"Sir, sir, wake up," Sonny vaguely heard a soft voice and felt someone nudging his arm as he woke up in a hospital bed beside Alexis. Alexis, who, thankfully was still sleeping. She looked like an angel. He put a finger to his mouth to silence the young nurse and climbed out of the bed. He took the crook of her arm and guided her out into the hallway.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes it is, Mr. . . ."

"Mr. Corinthos." He said flashing his dimples, his fatigue not keeping them at bay.

"Mr. Corinthos. The doctor sent me to tell you that they are ready to move Ms. Davis up to a private room."

"Miss. . .Miss Rebecca." Sonny said looking down at the woman's ID tag. "Alexis has been in a good deal of pain, and she was just able to fall asleep about ten minutes ago. Is there any way we could give her a little time to rest." She blushed slightly at the handsome man in front of her.

"They'll be needing this bed soon. The ER has been hectic tonight." She glanced down at the chart she held in her hands. Sonny saw a sad expression creep over her face and he looked away.

"I'll see what I can do. Unless something drastic happens we should be able to leave her be, but I can't promise anything after I go off duty. She looked down at her watch. "That gives her at least two hours." Sonny let out a sigh of relief. He wanted the woman he loved to find some peace through sleep even if it wouldn't last very long. He started to thank her but looked past her at the man walking up the hallway.

"Jason."

"What happened?" Jason asked, as the young nurse Sonny had been talking to walked away. He watched as Sonny's eyes clouded over and he turned slamming his hand into the wall. He leaned his head up against the cool surface and took a second to gather himself. "Sonny. . .what's wrong? Why didn't you bring one of the guards with you?"

"It all happened too fast," Sonny said distantly, Jason walked closer to him. He put a hand on Sonny's back and his friend turned around. Morgan could see the pain and anger in his eyes, his face strained. "She was pregnant Jason. . .she was pregnant. Some hateful, angry bastard shot the woman I love and she was carrying our child."

"How did you find out?" Jason asked calmly though fire was building in his usually icy eyes.

"The doctor called to tell me to quit giving her the pain medication. . .dammit Jason. Why couldn't we have known before? I mean I know he didn't know at the time he gave them to her. Why is this happening to her? TO US?" Sonny ripped off his coat and threw it in a chair, plopping down on it and putting his face in his hands.

Jason took a deep breath, "You said she was pregnant."

He looked up, "There were two heartbeats. . .while the doctor was telling me about the pregnancy. . .Lex was screaming in pain. . .it was the worst sound I've ever heard. . .I found her in a ball on the bed. . .she lost one of the babies on the way to the hospital, in the ambulance."

"Oh, God. Sonny I'm sorry."

"Jason, please help me find who did this."

"We will. . .I will, you be with her Sonny. I know Carly and I are friends, but I can see how much the two of you really love each other. I'm really glad you guys found one another. Or gave in to what you had been feeling all along." He stood, patting Jason on the arm.

"Thanks."

"Everything is ready. The house. The pajamas, the exact color you asked for. The cabinets full of popcorn . . ."

"It's by a lake?"

"There's a small lake and a swing, everything you asked for. It's ready, when the two of you are. Only Benny, Johnny, and I know the location."

"Good, I want her to have a safe place to heal."

"How is she?" Sonny walked nearer to the small room where Alexis was as if the closer proximity lent him strength, just being nearer to her.

"She's quiet."

"Sonny?"

"She's taking it well."

"Sonny?!" He asked, louder breaking his trance.

"What?"

"You know her much better than I do, but Alexis doesn't keep quiet when she's fine. She rambles and rants and analyzes and talks in circles."

"She's fine!"

Before Jason could protest they were interrupted, by Alexis voice. Two orderlies had her on a gurney.

"Damn," Sonny said aloud.

"Sonny, the baby's heartbeat. . .it's gone. Sonny. . .son. . .sonny . . .help me . . .hurts."

Her voice was heavy with sleep.

The men hurried over to her. "Where are you going? The nurse said she wouldn't be moved."

"We had directions. . ." One of the men began.

"Directions changed!" He softened his demeanor, running his hands up and down Alexis' arms. "Lex, lex baby look at me. Alexis wake up. Shhhhh. . . . I'm with you. I'm here." Alexis eyes focused.

"Where are they taking me now?" She asked sounding somewhat tired and defeated.

"To a private room."

"I want to go home." She told him and then turned her head. . .silent again. She was not fine.

"Soon," he told her. "As soon as they let me take you out of here, we're going."

"You never listen to anyone any other time." She said sucking in a hard breath. "Mmmm." She put a hand to her side and said something in Greek that he assumed was unpleasant, ending in "ribs".

Jason stood outside the door as they reached the room. He heard Alexis yelp as they moved her onto the bed. Sonny stuck his head out of the door,

"Jase, could you ask the nurse's if it's time for Alexis pain medication?" Jason handed Sonny the bag he had brought of Alexis stuff and headed down the hallway.

"It's not that bad Sonny."

"I don't believe you." He told her, knowing the pain was tremendous.

"You don't believe me? You're the one who lies for a living."

"Hey, I sell coffee beans."

"Sorry, my mistake." she muttered, shivering slightly. Sonny pulled out the blanket he had asked Jason to bring and laid it over her.

"This is the quilt Chloe had made for me the Christmas before she died."

"I know. I asked Jason to bring it for you." He told her as he smoothed it over her.

Her eyes watered and she looked up at him. "I love you."

He leaned over kissing her lips softly. "God, Lex. I want to take this all away. I don't want you to be in pain."

"Sonny this is out of your control."

He nodded. Standing over her. His hand brushing up and down her cheek. Her lids were closed. "I know and I hate it."

Max turned his head at the sound of the elevator doors hissing open. He peered inside and found no one, but there was a rolled-up piece of paper tied with a ribbon. It looked somewhat eloquent or even like a diploma of some sort. He picked it up, pulling off the scarlet ribbon and unrolling the off-white, grainy paper. There was a little tag hanging from the ribbon. Mr. Corinthos. Max pulled the ribbon free. Written in black ink on the paper, he read the words out loud:

_Once again you have saved my husband's bastard from the clutches of death. My pursuit of that little mouse will not desist. She will not be safe with you forever, and I will finish what was begun long ago. This was just the beginning.--HC_

Sonny smiled slightly, somewhat amused inwardly as he walked into Alexis' hospital room at St. Bernadette's. Though silently he hoped his love wouldn't wake from the peaceful sleep she seemed to be gaining rest from, unaware of the nun sitting the chair beside her bed. The woman had a hand laid softly atop of Lex's. The older woman looked toward him as the sound of his footsteps reached her ears. She seemed to be in her early 60's, with a kind face, and crystal-blue eyes, gentle--she had a glow about her.

"She seemed to be restless, poor thing, she was mumbling quietly to herself." Her voice was calming, and Sonny was drawn to her. He may have committed his share of sins, but he held a significant awe and fear of God and his beliefs. He had a respect for nuns, these women who had devoted their entire lives to purity and God.

"She's been having nightmares." He told her. The sister nodded.

"How long have the two of you been here? She asked.

"Four, four days now."

"She seems to have a lot of sadness around her, deep pain in her spirit."

"She's been through a lot." More than anyone realizes, he thought to himself.

"How is the little one?" He didn't even question how she knew. It was good to have someone to talk to about this with.

"Better. The baby's vitals have gotten more stable and consistent. I may be able to take Alexis home tomorrow."

"You care greatly for her," The woman commented.

"Yeah. More than I thought possible, more than she knows." He said honestly.

"She knows. She's got an incredible strength inside."

"Yes."

"And faith? Does she have faith?"

"Well her family didn't give her much at all to believe in while she was growing up, and I'm afraid she may have lost whatever faith she did have when we lost our child."

"He isn't lost. He's right there with his sister, he'll be watching over her, her whole life. Believe--he'll be there." She told him as she stood to leave.

"Thank you, Sister-uh, Sister . . ."

"Sister Adella. I'm the Chaplain here."

He was speechless towards the woman whose back was to him as she walked away. As she reached the doorway, she turned back.

"Oh, someone left her flowers. Carnations. There's a note with them."

He voiced his thanks once more as his voice returned and picked up the tiny note from the pitch-fork-shaped holder and read it to himself.

_You narrowly escaped the fate you were born for. Born to die--truly your mother's child. Rest well for now-because later you will need to fight. _

_Your wicked stepmother, Helena Cassadine_


End file.
